Sailing
Introduction When traversing from one location to the next, you will need to know, how to respond to a problem, as quickly as possible. The following aspects heavily influence how fast you will get somewhere and/or if you'll even make it in one piece. Ship Durability In Uncharted Waters Online, the durability of a ship is very important. *Before setting sail, check the shipyard for any upgrades for your ship. *Before setting sail, be sure your ship's durability is at 100%. (eg. 122/122) *Before setting sail, check your ship's "provisions". **Timber (for repairs at sea) & Cannons *When you take a critical hit in a battle, your ship's max durability will be reduced **(e.g. from 122 it will drop to 121). *Some of the ship's part durability is reduced so always be careful when engaging in a battle *Every time you hit your enemy in front (bow) or at the back (stern) the better your chances are, of a critical hit. *If you have been in a battle at sea, always go to a town's shipwright and have him repair your ship, **It’s not free, his repair fee depends on the extent of your ship's damage. *The ship can only be incapacitated when: **You are defeated in battle, **Your ship's durability drops to 0, **After a natural disaster, **All your sailors die in battle. Master Carpentry Tools restore Max Durability to your ship. They are a casting R12 Recipe from the book Introduction to Casting - Requires 1 White Ore (Collectable) 1 Iron and 1 Timber Need to reference: "how to" recover at sea, skills, towing, materials, items, etc. Need to reference: "how to" during "student courses". Recommend referencing: "Set up your Quick Slots" for items used at sea.. for quick access Recommend referencing: useful skills & items (ie: Items: carpenter tools) Sailors Main article: Sailors In your voyage, you need sailors to accompany you. *You can recruit sailors at the tavern (merchant and seafarer) and at the harbor. *Sailors will fight by your side but they do not work for free. *Be sure that you have sufficient amount of provisions on your journey, which is food and water. *You also have to pay your sailors, so have a little extra cash on hand. *Sailors like to keep order on the ship, so they will tell you that the ship has rats; **Sometimes they will notify you that the ship is dirty. **They even fight with each other. Every time you go on a journey your sailors become fatigued. *To replenish their fatigue you can go to the nearest tavern and buy shots for the sailors. A few cooked dishes also have the ability to relieve some fatigue and can be consumed anywhere. *Not only will the fatigue be replenished but it will also increase their loyalty in you. *Keep in mind that if the fatigue goes to 100 your sailors will slowly die off and steal from you, **So always make sure that you have an item to replenish your fatigue such as crafted food. *In a melee battle at the sea, sailors act as a health meter. *Lose all your sailors and you are defeated. Fatigue is also accumulated when wandering around in Land Battle/Landing areas. Located on the Ship Information Sheet *'Loyalty '- Increases with time if you keep the fatigue low and helps when the going gets rough. Lower loyalty leads to mutiny (around 32) and poor performace of the ship. Higher score and the sailors are more forgiving of famine, acts of nature, and combat losses. *'Skill '- Increases with time and helps overall ship performance. You can buy novice, average, and experienced sailors. *'Number '- The current and minimal number of sailors needed for the ship. This is not a hard limit as I have sailed far and long with just a few loyal crewman. But their fatigue increased faster, the ship turned slower, and other tasks seem to be sluggish. Vigour Every time you use a skill your Vigour will decrease. *Vigour can be restored by drinking and eating crafted cooked foods, and at the tavern's barkeep. *Having a drink along with a cooked food will gradually replenish your Vigour. *If you are going on a long journey at sea, don't forget to buy food at the tavern's clerk or from a player that will replenish your Vigour at sea. *You can have the Cooking skill to make food to use to recover Vigour at sea or on land as well. Sails angle versus wind direction Square sails *Square sails (or horizontal sails) are meant for crossing high seas, with tailwind your ship gets nice speedboost. They are useless in places where wind changes all the time. *With square sails you get highest speeds? Triangular sails *Triangular sails (or vertical sails) you get good speed in sidewind or headwind. Horizontal speed will suffer *Meant for sailing inland seas and along coast Horizontal and Vertical Sail Statistics *The Horizontal Statistic indicates how fast you will go if you are going away from the clouds (tailwind) shown on the minimap on the bottom right of your screen *The Vertical Statistic indicates how fast you will go if you are going toward the clouds (headwind) on the minimap Currents *When sailing in Ocean, you notice effect of current *Sailing with current will give you some speed boost, stronger the current, faster you go *You can reach over 40% speed up if sailing in strong current, even in headwind? *IRL currents work in UWO too? LINK 'Disasters' *Sailing the high seas is never unadventurous. Whether it's rats, mutiny, scurvy, or a little dirt on the decks, a competent captain will be prepared. *Most disasters seem to effect sailor's fatigue in some way, others even make sailors jump ship. *Each disaster has it's own graphic effect on your ship also. *Some cures may also be obtained from enemy NPCs in Land Battle areas as drops. See Disasters for more info Category:Guides